The Group that was on Fire
by mariaisabel1123
Summary: ((Rated K - T)) Panem High's Christmas Festival is coming up and the Group on Fire is suppose to have a "Night to Remember!" Can they move on when things happen at the dance? Are will things change them, permanently? (Not a predictable dance fic). Copyright goes to the Amazing Suzanne Collins!
1. Chapter 1

The wind was strong. It was November, so the autumn leaves went along with the wind. I started walking to school. I was wearing a causal outfit and a light brown jacket. I only had a block to go.

I was continuing my walk when something or someone went by. "Hey Katniss." "Finnick! Don't scare me like that!" Finnick had bronze hair and green eyes. About every girl in school had a crush on him. When I say "crush" I mean head over heels! I don't like him like that. He's my guy-friend.

"We gonna go meet up with bread boy." He asked. "Peeta should be at school by now." Peeta is different than Finnick. Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, kind personality (I'm not saying Finnick isn't kind just, you know...), baker at the bakery, and well you can kinda guess the rest.

"If were going to catch up with him before class we better get moving!" I started to run to the school and Finnick followed behind.

Panem's public high school. Filled with all types of people. They aren't as many cliques though. I know to stay out of drama and fights. (That's why I hang out with guys). We pretty much have our normal jerks, advanced jerks, and ultimate jerks. I don't get bullied. I hang out with Peeta, Finnick, and sometimes Gale. I also hang out with Madge, Johanna, and maybe my little duck sister. (She's not really a duck)!

We stepped through the doorway of the school. I found Peeta straight away and ran towards him. He was getting stuff out of his locker. I ran into him, which caused us to fall. "Uh! Geez Kat!' "Sorry!" I stood up and offered him a hand. "Okay, lovebirds you'll can get a room later. Right now we need to talk." "What about?" I said after my cheeks stopped blushing.

He handed us a light green paper.

_Panem Highschool Christmas Festival_

_December 20__th__6:00 – 11:00 pm_

_DJ and __Snacks_

_Only for Panem Highschool Students_

_Price: Donate an Ornament for School Tree_

_NO PDA Welcomed! (Dates are welcomed though)._

"Oooh, no PDA welcomed," Peeta said. "And with 3 exclamation marks. They must be serious!" Finnick said as he handed each of us a paper. "Why don't they just call it a dance?" "They want it to be 'A Night To Remember!'" Peeta answered me as he mocked our principles accent.

"Buy an ornament for a school tree. This will definitely be a 'night to remember!' I hope stores will let us use ornaments as money next." Finnick said using sarcasm.

"I doubt the, 'dates welcomed PDA not,' thing will last long. I mean what's the point of going to a dance with a date if PDA isn't welcomed." "Remember it's not a dance, Katniss, it's a Christmas festival."

"Whatever, same thing!" First period bell rang. "Well it's probably best if we head to class now." Peeta said as we started walking.

**First chapter! I'm going to try and update ASAP! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review fellow Tribute's! Keep calm and Fangirl (or Fanboy) on! (Tell me if I should countinue or not.) It's not going to be a predictable dance fic, don't worry I wouldn't do that to you! (Yet... Jk Jk!) XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate Dates

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorited =New Chapter soon! (I got a review, so here we go!) Ladies and Gentleman, I present...**

**Chapter 2: Desperate Dates **

When we got to first period you wouldn't believe what was happening! Well I knew it would happen, but it was just, wow!

Finnick, Peeta, and I walked into the classroom, and all the girls' faces lit up. I sat in the back, Peeta sat next to me, and Finnick sat in front of me. All the girls kept looking our way. To be honest I was getting scared.

"Why are they staring at us?" I asked. Just then two girls walked over towards us. "So, we were wondering if you'll would go to the Christmas Festival with us?" The blonde one asked. To be honest I thought guys are suppose to ask girls not vice versa unless it was girl's choice.

Finnick looked to Peeta and smiled. Peeta had a weak fake smile. Finnick turned to the two girls, "Sorry ladies." The blonde one turned to me and looked at me up and down, "Oh." She said with attitude. The brunette just rolled her eyes, and they walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked. "They're jealous of you." Peeta said as he faced forward. "Why would they be jealous me?" They're is nothing about me to really be jealous of.. "They think we aren't going to the dance with them because of you."

By facial expression you could tell I was concentrating on what Finnick had just said. When I repeated what he said inside my head until I understood, my face went red. "Aren't guys suppose to ask girls?" I asked. "Yeah, but I guess they didn't care." Finnick said leaning back in his chair. "Probably just wanted to ask us before we asked someone else." He continued.

"So who are you'll going to ask?" Peeta looked at me and quickly glanced away. I think he was blushing, but I couldn't tell for sure. "More importantly, who's going to ask you?" Finnick said turning towards me. "Nobody is going to ask me, so don't get your hopes up," I said sitting up straight.

"Then that's their..." Before Peeta finished his sentence our teacher walked in. His face turned red, then he faced forward. Was he going to say, "Then that's their loss?" Or am I just crazy?

**{*}**

The rest of class every single girl in the class kept staring at us, some twirling their hair, or batting their eye lashes flirtatiously. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous, that they all wanted to go to the Christmas Festival with my friends.

"Katniss, you okay?" Peeta asked. "Yeah, why?" "Because class is over and you've been staring at the wall for the past five minutes." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oh, sorry." I stood up and grabbed my stuff and left with Peeta and Finnick.

Many girls kept trying to confront us in the hall, but I grabbed their arms and pulled them so we could get to our next classes without them getting flirted by girls before lunch.

By the time we got to our next class Finnick stopped walking. Peeta and I turned around to him.

"Katniss, are you really that jealous?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You pulled us past everyone, just so nobody would flirt with us and ask us to the dance."

"Well I want to get to class without getting stopped every two seconds by some desperate girl."

"What's wrong with desperate girls asking us to the festival, besides it being guys choice?" He asked.

"Because that means they're going to be 'desperate dates.'"

"What's a 'desperate date?'" Peeta asked looking confused.

"A girl who wants to go to a dance with a guy a cute, popular guy who she knows won't ask her, so she asks him." I say confindently.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that?" Peeta says with a smirk. I shrug.

"You think we're 'cute and popular?'" Finnick asked with his eyebrows raised.

"NO! I... Um..." I blush and turn towards our next class.

"We should probably get to class before the 'desperate dates' catch up with us.." I start walking and they follow behind.

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review! (The more Favorites, Follows, and Reviews the faster a new chapter will come!) **


	3. Chapter 3: Date to the dance

** Guest: Sorry but this is suppose to be a Everlark/Peetniss story... but just for you, I'll add some Katniss/Finnick scenes.**

**Guest (2): Thank you, and don't worry the other chapters are going to be longer. I just wanted to start out slow.**

** Thank you for following, _Aeriettaxx _and _Vampdiariesfan12_**

**Thanks for favoriting, _Vampdiariesfan12_**

Chapter 3: Date to the dance

* * *

_"It's only just the other day that all this felt so real. Like nothing could go wrong."_ -**Kate Alexa, Another Now**

* * *

_Dec 2nd (After Thanksgiving Break) 18 days till Christmas Festival_

It had been a long Thanksgiving Break. I had gone home with Prim after saying "goodbyes" to Peeta and Finnick. On our way home I got I "good deal" on a turkey for my mother, Prim, and I.

I was walking in school excited to see the guys. I saw Peeta and Finnick talking, and ran up to them. "Hey guys!" "What's up Katniss?" "Have a great Thanksgiving?" I asked him with a giant smile on my face. "I was with Peeta. His family had a 'wide' selection of food." Finnick winked.

We left for our first class. "Okay class. We have a new student, Annie Cresta!" Our Biology teacher called while he stood by a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and sea green eyes that looked like Finnick's, but a little bluer. "Hi! I would tell you my name, but I'm sure you know it now." She called as she happily sat down in a seat next to us.

"Hello, Annie. Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?" Finnick said to Annie. She blushed dark red. Was Finnick trying to flirt? Was, The Finnick Odair trying to flirt? The Finnick Odair that almost every girl was head over heels for? That Finnick Odair?

"Don't flatter yourself, um uh... What's your name anyways?"

"Maybe you can learn it over dinner. We could learn more about each other."

I leaned over to Peeta and whispered, "Is he flirting with her?" He smiled the biggest and most beauti- wait! Am I thinking his smile is beautiful? "Yeah, I think so." He said.

"How can I go on a date with you, if I don't know your name."

"Finnick Odair. So is it a date?"

"I'll think about it." She said as she smiled and then class started.

**{*}**

It was December 13th. The dance was 7 days away. 7 days to buy a dress. 7 days to find a date. Yet sometimes things happen. They don't always have to be happy.

Finnick had finally got a date with Annie. She had started hanging out with us since their date. Neither of them would tell us what happened.

I was going to go talk to Peeta to see if I can persuade him to tell me who he was planning on asking. (I knew Finnick was going to ask Annie.)

I was walking to Peeta's locker, and Annie was there with them.

"I was wondering if you'll go to the Christmas Festival with me?" She asked him.

"I thought you and Finnick were going together."

"We were, but I thought we should go just as friends. I'm with Finnick, but I don't want to go with him.."

"Well... okay, sure."

I made a weird noise in my throat. They heard it. They glanced my way. Tears were running down my face. I guess deep down inside I really wanted Peeta to ask me. I like Peeta. I like Peeta. I like Peeta! And I'm proud I like Peeta! But I guess that doesn't matter anymore..

Peeta started walking towards me. "Katniss, I..-"

"No Peeta, it's fine. I just.. ugh!"

I took off running with tears racing down my face. I only had one thing in mind. Finnick.

I felt like I should tell him, and he'll understand. I saw him near his locker getting a few textbooks. Peeta had stopped following me a while ago.

"Finnick!" I called while running to him.

"Yes!" He said as he spun around.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't really think before I asked, "Will you go to the festival with me?"

He had a apoligetic look. "I was planning on asking Annie, and I thought Peeta was going to ask-.."

"Peeta just got a date. And so did Annie."

"Oh.." He had a weak smile. He understood what I meant.

"Sure, I'll go to the festival with you." He now had a big fake smile.

**{*}**

It was the Monday before the dance. (Dance was on Friday night). I hadn't talked to Peeta since the "accident." I was walking in with Finnick.

"I should talk to Peeta about what happened."

"NO! I mean, it's fine. It's not that big of a deal."

"You sure?"

I nodded. All I needed was for Peeta to see me like this. All vulnerable, weak, heartbroken..

I saw Peeta with Annie at his locker. They were laughing at something one of them said.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I left to the bathroom and went in the stall. I needed more time to comprehend what had happened.

Peeta doesn't like you. He's never liked you. He'll never like you. He's happier with Annie. You'll aren't meant to be anything more than friends. You don't deserve him. He belongs with Annie, not you.

I started crying my eyes out realising all this. I leaned against the stall and slide down to the floor wear I hugged my knees.

It's okay. You'd rather have him with Annie being happy, then with you being miserable. Don't you? No I don't...

I heard someone walk in. I tried to stop crying, but I kept sniffling.

"Katniss, is that you?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! And talk about Friday the 13th bringing bad luck! Sorry if this seems rushed, but I wanted the dance to be just an event that happens. It's not the main event. Well, sorry for the wait! The Christmas Festival should happen on my New Years Day update. (Or the update after). Just think of it as a late Christmas gift! Lol! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! This is around 1,096 words, so I hope you enjoyed! (This is the longest chapter I've ever written, but I plan to have the other chapters the same length more or less).**


End file.
